So Kiss Me and Smile For Me
by veritasofia
Summary: Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengukur berapa lama Kageyama dan Hinata selalu bersama. Hingga suatu hari mereka harus berpisah. 18!Kageyama x 15!Hinata. Age Gap AU. Crossposted from Wattpad. Mind to RnR?


**Haikyuu bukan milik saya**

 **[18!Kageyama x 15!Hinata]**

 **Warning(s): OOC, Typo, mengandung unsur BL**

 **Enjoy~**

.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Jadianlah denganku."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Hinata Shouyou, yang tengah menuntun sepedanya, berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau jadian denganku," lelaki itu mengulang perkataannya dengan volume lebih besar.

"Pfft— Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Kageyama," Hinata malah tertawa. "Setelah berteman selama tiga tahun, ternyata baru sekarang kau bisa membuat lelu—"

"Hinata _boke_!" Mendadak Kageyama mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata. "Tidak bisakah kau lihat betapa seriusnya aku!?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, namun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata pun—entah karena kaget atau karena terintimidasi oleh Kageyama.

"Aku. Serius. Hinata."

Pemuda dengan surai oranye itu mendapati dirinya tak mampu mengabaikan netra safir yang memelototinya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau boleh memikirkan jawabanmu selama yang kau inginkan," ucap Kageyama, akhirnya melepas tangan Hinata. "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Lelaki jangkung itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang membeku di tempat hingga sadar bahwa ternyata ia ditinggal oleh temannya.

[...]

"Hinata Shouyou! Berani-beraninya kamu tidur di kelas saya!"

Bahkan setelah dimarahi oleh Pak Guru dan ditertawakan seisi kelas, Hinata masih tetap tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan materi yang sedang diajarkan. Dirinya malah memandang ke luar jendela dan melamun, kembali mereka ulang mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Lebih tepatnya, peristiwa itu benar-benar terjadi sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Dan selama dua hari pula, Hinata terus memikirkan hal itu.

Semuanya berawal ketika Kageyama Tobio, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, meminta Hinata untuk pulang bersama. Kageyama, yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Hinata, kini bersekolah di SMA Karasuno, yang kebetulan satu arah menuju rumahnya.

Menanggapi permintaan teman masa kecilnya itu, Hinata pun bergegas menggunakan sepedanya, tepat setelah kegiatan klub volinya berakhir.

"Hei, Kageyama! Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya? Maaf."

Belum mencapai SMA yang murid-muridnya berseragam _gakuran_ itu, Hinata sudah menemukan Kageyama tengah duduk di depan kedai bernama Sakanoshita.

"Kau lama sekali, _boke_ ," omel si surai _raven_.

Hinata pun cemberut. "Aku sudah ngebut sekuat tenaga, tahu, Bakageyama!"

"Yasudahlah," ucap Kageyama yang beranjak dan berjalan masuk ke kedai makanan itu. "Mau bakpao daging gak? Kutraktir, nih."

"Horeeeee!" Hinata melompat hampir satu meter karena terlalu girang. "Eh, tapi, tumben kamu baik, Kageyama-kun."

" _Uruse_. Mau kubelikan atau tidak!?"

"Mau, dong!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tengah berjalan pulang, saling berdampingan, sambil mengunyah bakpao pembelian Kageyama. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh celotehan Hinata, kebanyakan mengenai klub volinya yang kekurangan anggota. Kageyama pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Dan saat itulah, hal 'itu' terjadi.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia belum pernah melihat air muka Kageyama seserius itu—tidak, mungkin keseriusan itulah yang sering melekat pada Kageyama setiap kali ia bermain voli.

Ia dan Kageyama—mereka telah menghabiskan tiga tahun pertemanan mereka dengan bermain voli. Kageyama-lah yang membuat Hinata terobsesi pada olahraga tersebut. Kageyama-lah alasan Hinata bermain voli.

Bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak selaras dengan pergerakan bola, bagaimana mata tajamnya menangkap seluruh situasi lapangan dan dalam hitungan detik mampu membuat keputusan terbaik demi kemenangan.

Karena hal-hal tersebutlah, Hinata melihat sosok jangkung itu sebagai teladan—seseorang yang patut ditiru.

Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Selama ini, Hinata selalu berpikir dirinya dan Kageyama itu sama—mencurahkan hidup matinya demi sebuah olahraga beregu.

Lalu, kenapa Kageyama bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Lagi-lagi, Hinata merasa pipinya membara.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan lelaki dengan kerutan permanen serta kesabaran tingkat rendah itu bisa menyukai seseorang. Terlebih lagi seorang Hinata Shouyou.

Khawatir kepalanya akan meledak jika terus memikirkannya, si surai oranye membenamkan kepalanya ke buku di hadapannya. Ia sungguh berharap dengan melakukan itu, semua masalahnya akan selesai.

Alih-alih, ia kembali diteriaki sang guru dan kelas pun dipenuhi suara tawa.

[...]

Langit sudah gelap dan Hinata baru tiba di rumahnya empat puluh lima menit setelah kegiatan klub berakhir (karena latihan tambahan yang ia lakukan selama tiga puluh menit).

" _Tadaima_."

Ia langsung menyadari ada sepasang sepatu yang tidak ia kenali di depan _genkan_ ketika memasang sandal ruangannya.

Dengan penasaran, ia masuk ke ruang tengah dan langsung disambut oleh figur seorang pemuda SMA yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Kageyama?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sesaat. "Hei."

"Ah, Shouyou, _okaeri nasai_ ," ucap ibunya yang muncul dari dapur. "Malam ini orangtua Tobio-kun tidak akan pulang, jadi Ibu ajak dia menginap di sini."

"Oh..." merupakan respon Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Natsu, si bungsu Hinata, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama serta rambut basah.

"Tobio, Natsu sudah selesai mandi, jadi sekarang giliranmu!" Gadis itu mendadak lari menuju Shouyou ketika melihat kakaknya berdiri di tengah koridor. "Nii-chan sudah pulang!"

"Hai, Natsu," Shouyou mengelus rambut si adik yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Shouyou, seperti biasa, tolong ambilkan baju Ayah untuk Tobio-kun, ya!" titah ibunya. "Nat-chan, tolong bantu Ibu di dapur!"

Kedua Hinata menuruti perintah sang ibu. Shouyou berjalan menuju kamar orangtuanya, mencari baju yang kira-kira muat dengan Kageyama, sementara si murid SMA mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ini," Shouyou menyerahkan bajunya.

"Terima kasih," balas Kageyama.

Untuk sesaat, Shouyou melirik dalam-dalam dua manik biru tersebut, berusaha mencari tahu perasaan Kageyama yang sebenarnya. Namun yang dapat Shouyou temukan hanyalah ekspresi datar yang biasa ia pasang.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia memasang wajah itu setelah semua yang terjadi?_ Shouyou bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Melihat dahi Shouyou berkerut, Kageyama bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Shouyou buru-buru meninggalkan ruang itu.

Sebelum bisa menduduki sofa di ruang tamu, Shouyou diminta ibunya untuk menata meja makan.

" _Kaa_ -san, tadi Natsu menggambar sama Tobio, lho!" celoteh Natsu yang berdiri di samping ibunya.

"Begitu, ya. Natsu gambar apa?"

"Natsu gambar gunung yang ada di belakang rumah kita! Terus Tobio bilang, gambar Natsu bagus!"

" _Heee..._ Nanti tunjukkan Ibu gambarnya, ya. Ibu juga ingin lihat."

" _Un_!"

"Tobio-kun anak yang baik, ya. Sayang sekali tahun depan ia tidak bisa main ke sini lagi." Ucapan ibunya membuat Shouyou menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Eh? Tidak bisa main ke sini lagi? Memang Kageyama mau ke mana?" Shouyou tiba-tiba ikut serta dalam percakapan.

"Ah, jadi dia belum bilang padamu, Shouyou? Ibu juga baru dengar dari Kageyama-san, sih tapi... Rencananya, Tobio-kun akan kuliah di Tokyo tahun depan."

Shouyou tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Eh!? Tokyo!? Natsu mau ikut!" pinta si bungsu Hinata.

"Tidak boleh, Nat-chan. Nanti kalau Nat-chan ke Tokyo, Ibu tidak bisa bertemu Nat-chan dan Ibu akan merindukanmu," ibunya memberi alasan, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa si sulung tengah membisu sejak tadi.

 _Tokyo? Kageyama mau kuliah di Tokyo? Dengan jarak yang begitu jauh antara Sendai dan Tokyo, pasti Kageyama akan pindah, kan? Ia akan tinggal di sana selama kuliah._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ia tidak memberi tahuku?_

[...]

"Bukannya ini sudah jam tidur anak SD? Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Rumahmu di mana?"

Sungguh Hinata tidak tahu perbuatan apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa terjebak di situasi ini.

Pasalnya, setelah mendengar kabar Kageyama akan pindah ke Tokyo, Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya itu seusai kegiatan klub. Ia kayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin menuju sekolah Kageyama, berharap si surai _raven_ belum pulang.

Hinata menyempatkan diri membeli makanan di Sakanoshita. Lalu, entah Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memberkatinya atau bagaimana, ia malah bertabrakan dengan beberapa anak SMA saat hendak berbelok ke tempat ia memarkir sepedanya.

Hinata, tidak mau cari ribut, buru-buru minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya si anak SMA tidak mengerti niat baiknya dan malah mengusilinya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi, namun sebelum dapat membalas, temannya menimpali, "Eh, tapi dia pakai _gakuran_ , tuh."

"Oh iya, ya. Kenapa anak SD pakai _gakuran_?"

"Aku anak SMP, tahu!" Hinata tiba-tiba berseru, mengagetkan sekumpulan anak SMA tersebut.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa?"

Meski suara itu terdengar lembut, anak-anak SMA yang tadi mengerumuninya segera mundur setelah mendengarnya.

"Ada anak SMP yang sepertinya tersesat, Yamaguchi-san." Jawaban itu nampaknya ditujukan kepada siswa berambut hijau tua dengan _freckles_ di wajah yang menghampiri mereka. Di sampingnya, seorang lagi yang berkacamata dengan surai pirang turut memandang Hinata.

 _Ti, tinggi_! Mata Hinata membalak antara kaget dan kagum. _Anak SMA memang hebat_!

"Aku tidak terse—"

"Hinata?"

Lelaki bernetra cokelat itu mendongak saat suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya. Ia pun menemukan orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu di balik si _freckles_ dan si kacamata.

"Kageyama!"

Melihat situasi di hadapannya, si kacamata menaikkan alisnya. " _Heee..._ jadi ini si Hinata yang sering kau bicarakan."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kau selalu bilang dia jago bermain voli, tapi aku tidak menyangka ia secebol ini."

Mendengar itu, simpang empat muncul di dahi Hinata. Kalau bukan karena kedudukannya sebagai anak SMA dan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok, Hinata pasti sudah menantang si kacamata pirang itu.

" _Uruse_. Dia mungkin kecil, tapi ia bisa lompat."

Hinata memerhatikan Kageyama sesaat, tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan dibela seperti itu.

"Oh? _Ou-sama_ membela seseorang? Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka," si kacamata kembali menyindir, membuat Kageyama menarik kerahnya dan melotot. "Tsukishima _teme_! Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku _Ou-sama_!"

"Tsukki! Kageyama! Jangan bertengkar, dong, apalagi di depan adik kelas!" Yang bersurai hijau melerai keduanya, melirik anak-anak SMA selain mereka yang agak ketakutan.

"Cih," Kageyama melepas cengkramannya. Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti pemain _setter_ itu, dan jujur, kalau Hinata tidak berteman dengannya sejak lama, mungkin ia juga akan seperti adik-adik kelas Kageyama yang bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo, Hinata," Kageyama menjauhi kedai yang sudah diisi dengan anggota tim voli Karasuno.

Pemuda bernama depan Shouyou itu mengekori Kageyama.

"Maaf. Tadi itu Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima, kapten dan wakil kapten klub voliku," terang Kageyama setelah Hinata menyusul.

Hinata ber-oh. "Tapi kok aku merasa si kacamata itu brengsek sekali ya?"

Kageyama mendengus juga tersenyum. "Kau belum lihat sifatnya kalau kami latihan."

Kageyama kemudian melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang timnya—sesuatu yang hanya sesekali dilakukan olehnya. Sambil menuntun sepedanya, Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Adalah pada saat-saat seperti ini Hinata merasa iri kepada Kageyama yang punya rekan setim yang siap mendukungnya—sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan tim voli sekolah Hinata. Meski begitu, Kageyama tak pernah menyombongkan hal itu. Ia tetap bermain voli dengan Hinata di lapangan perkomplekan mereka, bahkan acap kali mengajari si surai oranye kiat-kiat bermain voli.

Hinata sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Baginya, bermain voli bersama Kageyama merupakan salah satu momen yang tak dapat tergantikan dalam hidupnya.

 _Tapi jika Kageyama pindah ke Tokyo, kau takkan bisa bermain voli bersamanya lagi, kan?_ Pemikiran tersebut seakan menampar Hinata dengan batu bata.

Menenangkan diri, Hinata pun memulai, "Kageyama, apa benar kau akan kuliah di Tokyo setelah lulus SMA?"

Yang ditanya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. "Dari mana kau—"

"Jawab saja, Kageyama!"

Mendengar seruan Hinata, Kageyama sempat tersentak, sebelum menjawab, "Itu benar, tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Tokyo!? Tempat itu kan jauh dari Sendai!"

"Hinata, aku—"

"Ditambah lagi, kalau kau pergi, Natsu tidak bisa bermain denganmu lagi!" Semakin lama suara Hinata semakin besar. " _Aku_ tidak akan bisa bermain voli denganmu lagi!"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, membiarkan suara jangkrik memenuhi suasana.

"Aku selalu merasa selama ada Kageyama di sisiku, aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik," lirih Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kalau kau tidak ada di sisiku, aku takut. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Kageyama."

Setetes demi setetes likuid mulai jatuh dari mata Hinata.

"Hinata— Shouyou," Kageyama menaruh tangannya di atas lengan si anak SMP. Rasanya _deja vu_ , tapi kini Kageyama melakukannya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku. Karena tidak mengabarimu secepatnya. Aku ingin memberi tahumu besok, tapi sepertinya sudah keduluan ibumu, ya."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. "Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo karena dapat rekomendasi dari salah satu universitas ternama di sana. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melanjutkan karier voli-ku, Hinata. Aku memang tidak akan bisa bermain voli denganmu sesering sekarang, tapi aku bisa mengunjungimu saat liburan nanti."

"Dan aku yakin, kau bisa mencapai yang terbaik dalam voli, meski aku tidak lagi ada di sampingmu. Bukankah kau sudah menjabat sebagai kapten klub voli di sekolahmu selama tiga tahun?"

Hinata merasakan dua buah tangan menariknya menuju dekapan. "Makanya, jangan menangis lagi," ucap Kageyama, hampir seperti berbisik.

Pemuda yang tingginya hanya sebahu Kageyama itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mau tidak mau ikut menghirup aroma tubuh sahabatnya.

"Kageyama," gumam Hinata, yang lalu melepas pelukannya. Semburat merah di wajahnya masih belum hilang. "Besok ajak aku kencan! Terserah ke mana, asal aku bisa bersamamu."

"Hmm. Kebetulan aku ingin beli _kneepad_ baru, sih. Mungkin sebaiknya kau juga beli sepatu voli baru, Hinata."

"Oke. Aku akan minta uang ke Ibu."

Mereka lanjut berlajan pulang.

"Tunggu. Apa itu artinya kau bersedia jadi pacarku, Hinata?"

"Pikir sendirilah, Bakageyama!" Si surai oranye tak mampu menahan malunya saat kata 'pacar' disebutkan.

"Hah!? Apa katamu, _boke_!?" Kageyama meremas kepala Hinata.

"Ow, ow! Hentikan, Kageyama! Nanti kepalaku botak!"

[...]

Tinggal menghitung hari menuju libur musim panas. Tokyo tengah dilanda suhu tinggi sejak tadi siang. Bahkan saat malam pun, temperatur udara sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Kageyama beserta anggota tim universitasnya baru saja selesai latihan voli. Ia sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang loker ketika salah satu senpainya memanggil.

"Kageyama, ayo kita pergi minum!"

"Maaf, Bokuto-san. Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang, jadi—"

"Tak apa, Kageyama. Si burung hantu ini memang hanya ingin berpesta," ujar senior lainnya yang memiliki model rambut seperti kemoceng.

"Kau juga pasti mau, kan, Kuroo? Lagi pula, besok kan kita libur. Apa salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit?" Yang disebut sebagai Bokuto itu mendengus.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang ingin kau temui, Kageyama?" tanya Bokuto dengan nada penasaran. "Jangan-jangan pacarmu, ya?"

Lelaki dengan rambut dua warna itu tertawa kala wajah juniornya memerah. "Hoo! Ternyata aku benar! Kapan-kapan ajak pacarmu, ya! Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

" _O, osu_ ," Kageyama tergagap.

"Bokuto!" tegur Kuroo. "Jangan terlalu menggodanya! Dia kan baru tahun pertama."

"Iya, ya. Baru tahun pertama tapi sudah mendapat posisi pemain reguler," Bokuto beralih pada sahabatnya, meninggalkan Kageyama dari percakapan.

"Yah, dia memang punya kemampuan gila," Kuroo menambahkan. "Tidak heran kalau dia disebut sebagai genius."

[...]

Meski sudah mandi di ruang klubnya tadi, Kageyama tetap merasa kepanasan dengan hawa sekitarnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya dan ngadem di sana. Ia pun meraih ponselnya lantaran orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang juga.

"Kageyama! Akhirnya kau menelepon!" ucap suara dari teleponnya.

"Aku habis latihan, _boke_ ," jawab Kageyama, mengingat jumlah _miss call_ yang ia terima dari salah satu kontak. "Aku sudah di depan stasiun, nih. Kau di mana?"

Orang yang ditelepon mengeluarkan tawa gugup. "Begini, Kageyama-kun. Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa aku terus menghubungimu sejak tadi."

...

"KAU TERSESAT!?"

Teriakan Kageyama membuatnya dilirik oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi ia abaikan. "Sudah kubilang, jangan pergi ke mana-mana begitu kau tiba di sini! Kenapa, sih kau susah sekali mendengar perintah orang, Hinata _boke_!?"

"Maaf, maaf. Habis Tokyo begitu besar dan menarik. Aku kan penasaran," Hinata mencoba beralasan. "Tapi begitu sadar, aku sudah tersesat."

Helaan napas panjang dihembuskan Kageyama. "Kau ada di jalan apa? Ada toko atau bangunan apa di sekitarmu?"

[...]

"Kageyama!"

Detik berikutnya Hinata sudah merangkul erat si surai _raven_.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kageyama."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata," mahasiswa itu membelai rambut oranye kekasihnya, sebelum mengecup pucuknya.

"Ne, Kageyama. Aku ingin ke apartemenmu dan cepat-cepat mandi."

"Kalau kau tidak tersesat, kita pasti sudah di apartemenku sejam yang lalu!"

" _Gomen, gomen._ Aku baru tahu kalau suhu di Tokyo lebih panas daripada di Sendai."

"Hmm."

"Omong-omong, Kageyama. Tinggimu berapa sekarang?" Hinata menyadari bahwa ia harus lebih mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sekitar 187, kalau tidak salah."

"Ugh. Curang," gerutu Hinata.

"Yah, setidaknya lebih baik daripada kamu yang menyusut, kan?"

"A, aku tidak menyusut, Bakageyama! Tinggiku sekarang 162, tahu!"

"Oh, kukira kau menyusut."

"Bakageyama!"

.

.

.

Fin.

A/N:

Menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati^^

Terima kasih~~


End file.
